Granny Fanon Wiki:Rules
These are the rules for editing on this wiki. Basics Some things about the wiki are debatable, but this list of rules is not. Unless you want a ban from the wiki, always follow these rules. Formatting type indicates the length of the ban if the rule is broken: Week, 3 days, 1 day, warning. However, it will be much longer the second time depending on the severity. Simply put, think before you post/edit! General * No vulgarity/profanity * No ruining the reputation of Granny or the wiki * No spamming/vandalism * No spamming accounts * No farming achievements/edits * No plagiarizing * Do not edit other users user pages * If you make a big change to a page, state the reason for doing so. * No creating new pages without permission from an administrator or content moderator. * No creating new category types without permission from an administrator or content moderator. * Useless posts. Discuss, Blog Rules * Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. * Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. * Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. * Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being banned. * Ask for help. Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you just have a question? Contact Fandom staff through "Give feedback" on your app's Settings screen, or via http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact. Staff Responsibilities Being a staff brings together these responsibilities. *Being able to quickly rollback undesirable edits. *Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking users from editing. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Reasons Deletion Reasons * Copyright violation * Spam * Vandalism * Author request * Housekeeping * Marked for deletion * Unofficial content * Broken redirect * Unused redirect * Redirect left from page move * Repeat * Ad * User page containing profanity Staff Rules General There are staff members of different rankings on this wiki who help with major projects on the wiki. However, every staff member starts as just an ordinary reader. After editing for some time, you may want to become a staff member. The following is information about the three types of staff members. Contact a staff member if you meet the requirements for and want to be a staff member. Also, people with a user page, 50 edits and 250 points will be given rollback status. First of all, there are Moderators. These people have put more work than most of the users of the wiki. They can edit protected pages, as well as rollback edits that they think are unnecessary. Also, they can delete comments and unnecessary pages. Moderators have Content, Discussions, and Chat Moderator rights. Next, there are Administrators. These people have put considerable amounts of work on this wiki. They can ban everyone that is not an administrator, so report any abuse of the wiki to these people. People that want to add new pages and categories types should ask Administrators for permission as well. Finally, there are Bureaucrats, a higher rank than Administrators and Moderators. Aside from putting major amounts of work into the wiki, they also have the ability to change privileges for lower-ranked staff members. Requirements If you want to become a staff member, you have to contribute a lot (good, not bad) and contact a bureaucrat. They may give you a staff role (you may start off as a moderator, but sometimes they may give you admin or bureaucrat rights). The Staff Staff members have shown commitment to this wiki. However, they come and go and might not all be active. There are three levels of staff members: Moderators, Administrators, and Bureaucrats. Inactivity Section for Staff Members If you will be inactive for a long period of time (more than one week), please post your reason and time away here. Inactivity If a staff member does not provide an excuse, after six months of inactivity, they will have all their user rights revoked. Leave an excuse on your message wall if you will be away for a long period of time. A warning message will be sent one week prior to the one-month expiry on your message wall. Blog Use Blogs are a very useful tool in the wiki. Please only use blogs for the good of the readers. The most common use of blogs is to post progress reports and what a user might add to the wiki in the future. However, improper use can be viewed as blog farming and might result in a ban. Another use for blogs is ideas. We encourage diversity of ideas at this wiki. Feel free to add any game ideas you have. Discuss Discuss is the same as blogs on a mission, but is more important than blogs. Discuss can be important enough to affect the wiki in general, if not important blog post is recommended. Never discourage gentleness when using Discuss. ''Last updated: ''August 25, 2019